


A Darkin's Soulmate

by Himitsu3



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddly!Rhaast, M/M, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Non-Consensual Touching, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himitsu3/pseuds/Himitsu3
Summary: The one where Kayn is Rhaast's soulmate, but he can't feel it.Aatrox is there, too.





	A Darkin's Soulmate

Rhaast and Aatrox roamed the continent wreaking havoc wherever they went. Blood ran like water when they readied their weapons, and nothing was able to stop their aunslaught. Except for the peculiar smell Rhaast tasted on the wind one day. 

Rhaast raised his head into the air, feeling light on his feet and carefree as though he hadn’t just laid waste to a small village. The scent was faint, but smelled like clean laundry and woodsmoke. Rhaast closed his eyes and leaned into the breeze.  **“Something wrong?”** Aatrox’s voice cut through the breeze.  **“I smell something-”** Rhaast reached for the right words-  **“good?” “You sound unsure.” “It is better than good. I can’t describe it.”** Aatrox made a dismissive sound in his throat, instead offering Rhaast a cloth to wipe the blood of his face. Rhaast didn’t seem to notice as he held the rag in front of his face, his eyes fluttering open and shut in what might have been an aloof expression were he not a demonic looking beast. 

**“That good?”** Aatrox snapped to attention at Aatrox’s voice.  **“Huh?”** A thought crossed Aatrox’s mind, it couldn’t possibly be… Then again, Rhaast never acted like this. Aatrox clicked his tongue and strapped his sword to his back.  **“Let’s track it down.” “What?” “The smell, Rhaast. Follow it and I’ll follow you. Let’s track it down.”** Rhaasts eyes blinked in disbelief, face turning from the direction the wind blew from back to Aatrox. A smile crossed Rhaast’s face, and he stood up before breaking into a sprint towards the smell. Aatrox followed- if it was nothing, and it very well could be, they had time to waste.

**⤲**

Aatrox had not anticipated Rhaast would proceed to lead them on a five hour goosechase. After four hours of a grueling pace, they reached a mountainous region with a thick, forested area where Rhaast was now running around in. Aatrox slowed to a walk as they entered yet another clearing- Rhaast smelling the air and essentially racing around in circles through trees, down to a stream, and back to Aatrox before leading them deeper into the woods. 

This pattern kept repeating itself and Aatrox questioned if he had made a bad call in letting the younger Darkin lead them towards an unknown point of origin. 

About ten paces away from another clearing, Rhaast stopped his sprint, crouching behind a tree and pausing. Aatrox followed suit, allowing the younger Darkin to call the shots as they both peered out from behind cover at the clearing. A shirtless young man carried some sticks to a small rock circle in the dirt, depositing them onto a small fire as the sun set behind him. He sat down on a small bedroll, crossing his legs and closing his eyes. Aatrox didn’t get a chance to ask Rhaast if he wanted to kill him before Rhaast was barreling towards the small figure. 

_ Smells so good!  _ Rhaast rushed into the figure, bowling him over as he wrapped himself around the source of the scent. He buried his face into the man’s bare stomach as the panicked being attempted to squirm away from him.  _ This is- He is mine! All for me!  _ Rhaast yanked the man down, crushing his chest against his own, attempting to tuck his head under his chin by force. Rhaast was only faintly aware of the man’s struggling, overwhelmed by the sensation of simply holding him.  _ Feels so good!  _ Rhaast moved to pin the smaller man underneath him, hands moving to still his mate’s face so he could get a better look.

**“Rhaast.”** Aatrox. This was a human- and Aatrox killed humans, and-  **“Relax, I’m not going to do anything.”** Rhaast hadn’t realized he was growling and gripping the human too tightly until Aatrox held up his hands and stepped back a few paces. Aatrox was leaving them alone then! Rhaast was overjoyed. He buried his face under the human’s chin and licked a stripe up his neck, wanting to taste the sweet smell of-  _ fear?  _ Rhaast stopped everything, focusing on analyzing the smell.  _ It’s fear. Why in the world would he-  _ Rhaast saw the human’s face, heard his voice. “-off of me!” His eyes were scrunched up, and Rhaast could see a hint of moisture in his lashes. 

Rhaast felt incredible, but the human couldn’t feel-  _ this? What we have? How we’re meant to be?  _ Rhaast felt terrible- his mate deserved to feel good too! Why was he so scared? What did he do?  **“Rhaast, he doesn’t feel what you feel.”** Rhaast’s attention fell to Aatrox. Before his mind was only focused on the scent, but now that he thought about it, why had Aatrox let him chase after this?  **“What is this?”** Rhaast looked down to his mate, still tense and shuttering a bit underneath him. He tried to stroke his arm- soothing and nice, but the human flinched and squirmed. 

**“I didn’t have to tell you before, cause I doubted we would find one, but Darkin have soulmates.”** Rhaast blinked, not quite understanding.  **“It’s why you could smell it so far. Why you impulsively needed to hold it. It’s your soulmate.”** Rhaast thought on this for a moment, nuzzling the human underneath him to show he meant no harm.  **“He can’t feel…  ...this?” “Well, look at it and tell me.”**

Rhaast looked down at the human under him, who’d seemed to steel his nerves and was now actively scratching and squirming, trying to escape. He smelled like anger and fear. Concern swept his being, and Rhaast moved to cease his futile attempts to escape, rolling over and trapping the human in his arms.  _ Why can’t I make him feel okay? He smells better when he’s okay…”  _

Something solidified in Rhaasts mind as he cuddled the human closer, and he felt a wave of emotions pour over him- not his own, but the humans’. Rhaast felt second hand fear, frustration, and confusion.  _ Something tells me to-  _ Rhaast poured affection back through the bond, but felt a wall in his mind. 

**“How can I make him feel this.”** Rhaast stated more than asked Aatrox. **“Time will do it, I think. It’s pretty typical for the bond to be one sided at first, after all Darkin are purely magic and it seems-”** Rhaast interrupted- **“Mate.” “...er, yes. Darkin are purely magic and your mate seems to be from someplace with hardly any at all.”** Rhaast hummed, half purring. He nosed up at the human, who was glancing with disbelief between Aatrox and himself. **“What’s your name.”** The human’s brows furrowed- “I’m not telling yo-” His speech turned to a squeak as Rhaast rolled them over again, pinning him once again. **“Tell me.”** Rhaast moved to rub his cheek on the human again. “Get off of me.” Rhaast moved himself to lean above the human, looking down into his pretty blue eyes, pleading, **“Tell me.”**

Aatrox’s idle crunching interrupted the lover’s spat, and Rhaast felt the human’s stomach growl as he looked over to see his Darkin companion eating a ration and facing away from them, embarrassed.  _ He’s hungry! I can-  _ Rhaast was overtaken by biology again, everything telling him to provide for his mate. He pushed himself off of his mate, and held tight when he tried to get up and run. With one arm he secured his mate, and with the other he snatched rope off of Aatrox’s backpack, but  _ the rope’s too scratchy, not good enough for my mate…  _

Rhaast dropped the rope and turned to the bedroll, smiling and manhandling the human closer to it.  **“Climb in.”** “I’m not going to-”  **“I’ll bring you something good to eat, so climb inside the bedroll.”** The human stilled a bit, fear brushing against Rhaast’s consciousness before moving to climb inside. It had nothing to do with Aatrox having his sword at the ready immediately behind Rhaast, really. Rhaast tied the bedroll up, called a hurried  **“Watch him!”** to Aatrox, and then summoned his scythe to his hand as he ran into the woods, leaving Aatrox and his mate alone.

Aatrox watched the human squirm for a moment before placing his foot on top of the being’s chest threateningly.  **“What’s your name.”** The human stared at him angrily. Aatrox moved his sword near his head.  **“What. Is. Your. Name.”** It seemed to debate with itself briefly before speaking. “Kayn.”  **“Kayn. You’re going to listen to my companion, are you not?”** Again it stared at him standoffish. Aatrox drew a line in the dirt audibly. It nodded. Aatrox sat down next to the bedroll and the small fire and resumed eating his ration as the night began. 

**⤲**

The beast returned an hour later dragging a deer behind him. How he’d managed to catch it and kill it without a ranged weapon baffled Kayn, who stilled as the beast looked at him happily before moving to clean his hunt. He watched the creature make cuts of meat and skewer the meat on a stick- truly unprecedented. The beast grilled it over the fire Kayn had built, then approached the bedroll. 

Kayn decided he’d say it upfront. “I’m not eating that.” He wasn’t prepared for the creatures sharp features to crumble into a hurt expression. It quickly switched to anger. The creature untied the bedroll, motioning for Kayn to come out. Reluctantly he crawled out. The creature smiled at him, mood changing easy as that, and made a grab for him before Kayn could react. Not without struggling on Kayn’s part, Rhaast sat by the fire and a leaf with skewers laid out with Kayn in his lap. The beast purred, and opened a jar of something thick, dipping the venison skewer inside before holding it in front of Kayn’s mouth.

Across the firelight, the second demon was eating an identical skewer, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t poisoned, and it certainly didn’t mean Kayn was going to eat it. The second demon saw him staring-  **“Rhaast is sharing his honey with you, Kayn. Accept it.”** Kayn grimaced as a voice next to his ear excitedly asked-  **“Your name is Kayn?** Kayn hummed. The creature- Rhaast- nuzzled the back of his hair.  **“Kayn.”** As though it was testing his name- **“Kayn.”** Kayn saw the other demon’s piercing gaze from across the firelight, and he reached up to take the skewer. The meat was tough, but the taste was not unpleasant. The honey certainly helped. Behind him, Rhaast’s chest rumbled like a cat’s. 

Kayn reached for another skewer after finishing the first, figuring there was no harm since he already ate. After he’d eaten three honey slathered skewers and taken a long swig from the waterskin Rhaast had offered him, he witnessed the creature decimate the rest of the meat. When he finished eating, Rhaast fell backwards onto the ground and took Kayn with him, pulling him close and cuddling against him. Kayn felt- something. Alien to his own feelings, affection became evident in his mind as well has happiness and contentment. He tried to pull away from the creature. It was doing something to his head. 

Rhaast hummed against him, and pulled him close in lieu to his struggling.  **“Sheida. That’s a prettier name than Kayn. I like it.”** Kayn didn’t want to be a Darkin’s mate- he wanted to-  _ wait what’s a Darkin?  _ The Darkin- he knew Rhaast was one, he just didn’t know what that meant- gasped under him. All at once, Kayn felt waves of affection crashing down on him, contentment seeping into his skin leaving him emotionally exhausted and limp on top of Rhaast. A clawed hand massaged his scalp, Kayn’s eyes closing under the comforting touch.  **“I’m glad you can feel it now.”**

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Soulmate Alternate Universes! And I can't stop writing this pairing 0_0


End file.
